Dust in the Wind
by likea.witch
Summary: Stardate 2249 Leonard, 22, was in Georgia living a normal life until this energetic, loving girl moves into the house across the street. Before he was the grumpy doctor in Starfleet, this is the story of Leonard McCoy.


Stardate 2249

Georgia

Leonard sat on his front porch on a Saturday morning, enjoying the warm breeze. He sighed and closed the book that was resting on his lap. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His relaxation was cut short when he heard a car stop and then a door closing, only a short while later. He opened his eyes and saw that across the street a girl was pulling boxes out of the trunk of the car.

His eyes followed her as he watched her pick boxes up and take them into what he could only guess what was her house. After thirty minutes, he was confused to see that no one has come to help her take the boxes inside. Deciding to be nice he stood up and placed his book on the side table. Leonard walked over to his new neighbor's house and waved as she walked out the front door.

She sent him a smile as she walked over to him, though her eyes showed that she was confused as to what he was doing. When she reached him, in front of the open trunk, she bit her lip and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. It was as if she was silently asking him what he was doing.

Unfazed, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Hey, I live across the street. Saw you were movin' all this in by yourself and was wonderin' if you needed any help." His eyes met hers as he shrugged his shoulders minutely.

It looked like she thought about what he said before nodding. "It couldn't hurt to have some help." She held her hand out to him, "I'm Megan, Megan Kennex." Grabbing her hand, he couldn't help but to smile, "McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

Megan chuckled a bit before turning to the truck of her car and grabbing a box, "Just grab a box and follow me." She didn't wait for him as she walked back into the house. Chuckling, Leonard grabbed a box that looked heavy and followed her into the house.

After an hour of moving boxes into the house, Leonard finally put the last box down. "Good god, woman. How much shit do you have?" He sat down next to her on the stairs after he left what he found out to be her bedroom. Megan just laughed and leaned back onto her elbows.

"Wanna know the sad thing? My friends are bringing more of my _shit_ when they get here in a couple weeks." Leonard groaned and shook his head, "I ain't gonna offer my help then, hope you know that." Megan bumped his shoulder with hers as she let out another laugh, "It wasn't that bad, Len." He raised an eyebrow at her as she shrugged her shoulders, "Suck it up princess, you now have a new nickname."

Leonard shook his head as Megan got up from her seat. She walked down the stairs and picked up the keys to her car. "I'm going to get coffee, if you wanna come with." She looked at him over her shoulder before continuing to the door. Leonard sighed but got up anyways and followed out of the house, "Not just gonna stay in your house without you darlin'. Besides, do you even know your way around here?" Megan sighed and held the keys out for Leonard to take and stuck her tongue out at him as he walked past her.

"I would have found it eventually," she lulled ditfully. Leonard opened the driver's side door and looked over at her, "You keep telling yourself that." With a small smirk on his face, he slipped into the car and started it as she slid into the seat next to him.

Megan's P.O.V.

As Leonard pulled your car into your driveway you stretched and turned to give him a small smile. He shut the car off and turned to look at you, "Well that's that. Any questions"? You laughed and shook your head, "Not at the current moment, no. But don't be surprised if I show up on your doorstep confused as hell." This time it was Leonard who let out a chuckle. After that you both made your ways out of the car.

Leonard locked the doors and made his way over to you to hand you the keys. You grabbed the keys then put them in your pocket. You both went your respected ways back to your houses but you stopped and turned to his house. "Hey Leonard!" He stopped and turned to face you, raising an eyebrow in question. "Thanks, for today. You didn't have to do that." Leonard shrugged and a small smile graced his lips, "It was nuthin' darling, jus' couldn't let you do all this yourself." With that he turned back around and walked back into his house.

You bit back a smile as you entered your own house. Dropping your keys onto the table by your door you headed up to your room, laying some blankets on the ground as a makeshift bed for the night.


End file.
